


Der weiße Phönix

by Das_Igel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Magie, Magische Tierwesen, Marauders' Era, Multi, Rumtreiber, Zauberkraft, phonix
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Das_Igel/pseuds/Das_Igel
Summary: Der weiße Phönix :Als einziges Exemplar dieser Rasse der Phönixen hat der weiße Phönix sehr viel mehr Macht als die anderen vier Rassen. Er erreicht ein Alter zwischen 30-40 Jahren und überwacht das Gleichgewicht zwischen den anderen vier Rassen der Art. Der weiße Phönix hat die Möglichkeit zwischen einer Phönix- und einer menschlichen Form zu wechseln. Das Tier hat die Fähigkeit Erinnerungen von ehemaligen Exemplaren zu erlangen und elementare Magie, sowie Zauberstabmagie zu verwenden.Das Lexikon lag aufgeschlagen vor ihr. Ihr Gesicht hatte sich während des Lesens mit Eckel verzogen,"Ich bin doch kein Tier!", dachte sie sich verärgert, dann änderte sich ihre Stimmung jedoch als sie ihren Gedanken weiterführte:" andererseits... wen interessiert das schon?"





	1. Eine Zugfahrt und neue Freundschaften

Am Bahnhof Kingscross herrschte wie immer reges Treiben, als das Mädchen sich mit ihrem Wagen durch die Mengen kämpfte. Leider kämpfte sie nicht nur mit der Menge, sondern auch mit dem Gepäckwagen den sie vor sich herschob. Sie entschuldigte sich hastig, als sie erneut gegen den Knöchel eines entgegenkommenden Passanten fuhr. „Tut mir leid!", rief die ihm hinter her, doch sein Kopf verschwand bereits in der Menge. Das Mädchen seufzte, warum konnte sie den Wagen nicht einfach ein paar Zentimeter in der Luft vor sich herschweben lassen. Weil es hier von Muggeln wimmelt, erinnerte sie sich selbst. Sie seufzte schon wieder und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zum Gleis 9 3/4. Das Gleis war erstaunlicherweise noch ziemlich leer, aber vielleicht lag das auch einfach an dem vielen Dampf der ihr in den Augen stach und ihre Sicht vernebelte. Eine Stunde früher zu kommen war eine gute Idee, entschied sie sich. Den Gepäckwagen zu finden war ziemlich einfach, doch ihr Gepäck da rein zu bekommen. Sie schob den Koffer in den Wagon. Das sah eigentlich ziemlich stabil aus, zumindestens wenn man sie fragte, doch leider schien der Koffer anderer Meinung zu sein und verfehlte ihren Fuß nur um ein paar Zentimeter. „Yay", grummelte sie und hob den Koffer wieder mit einem Ächzen auf:" Also noch einmal von vorne."

Die Hexe betrat das leere Abteil und lies sich auf die Bank fallen. Das blaue, abgenutzte Polster auf den Sitzbänken kitzelte angenehm an ihren Händen. Sie hob ihre Tasche vom Boden auf und rutschte zum Fenster. Aus der Tasche holte sie ein Buch und eine Tüte mit zwei Brötchen. Jetzt musste sie es sich nur noch bequem machen und dann konnte die Fahrt für sie beginnen. Ihr Blick wanderte zu dem Fenster und auf die Menschen dahinter. Auf dem Bahnsteig wimmelte es inzwischen von Schülern und deren Familien. Eine Dampfwolke verschleierte jetzt ihre Sicht auf die Schüler, stattdessen spiegelte sich ihr Gesicht jetzt in dem Fenster. Ihre aschblonden Haare fielen ihr bis zum Kinn, sie waren etwas zu lang für ihren Geschmack und umrahmten ihr noch etwas kindliches  Gesicht.

Der schrille Pfiff des Schaffners schreckte sie aus ihrer Trance und sie konzentrierte sich jetzt auf die Schüler , die sich beeilten in den Zug zukommen, bevor dieser den Bahnhof verlies. Mit milder Belustigung beobachtete sie wie ein paar ältere Schüler, sie schätzte sie auf ca 16 vielleicht 17, von ihren Müttern tränenreich verabschiedet wurde und es den Jungs eindeutig peinlich war. Das Mädchen richtete sich wieder auf und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf das Buch das über ihren Knien lag. Ihre Beine beschlagnahmten die Bank, sodass ihr Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt war. Sie spähte durch die kleine Scheibe in den Gang, draußen liefen Schüler vorbei, spähten manchmal kurz durch die Scheibe, traten aber nicht ein. Sie legte das Buch wieder weg, im Moment schaffte sie es einfach nicht sich auf die Worte zu konzentrieren.

Der Zug war inzwischen losgefahren, also beobachtete sie die Landschaft vor dem Fenster, ihre Aufmerksamkeit ruhte jedoch weiterhin auf der Tür. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht helfen, Kontakt mit Gleichaltrigen war für sie etwas neuartiges und die mit denen sie sich unterhalten hatte, waren meistens auch in gewisser Weise speziellere Menschen gewesen. Doch sie hatte Glück, niemand betrat das Abteil, wenn dann spähte ein Schüler kurz durch das Fenster. Sie atmete jedes Mal erleichtert aus. „Du fährst gerade nach Hogwarts! Menschen zu vermeiden schiebt die ganze Situation nur hinaus!", erinnerte sie sich, war aber danach aber trotzdem erleichtert. Irgendwann verstummte der Lärm auf dem Gang und so fand das Mädchen endlich die Ruhe ihr Buch zu genießen.

Das laute Krachen der Schiebetür schreckte das Mädchen aus ihrer Trance. Ihre Augen flogen zu der Quelle des Geräuschs, ein Junge mit schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren. Die markanten Wangenknochen, waren das auffälligste an seinem Gesicht, sowie seine Stimme, von der er jetzt laut gebraucht machte um hinter sich in den Gang zu schreien: „Wurmschwanz, Krone, ich hab was gefunden! Kommt her!"

„ Nee, oder?", dachte sie als ihre Augen dem Jungen folgten der sich nun auf die Bank ihr gegenüber fallen lies. Er erwiderte ihren Blick nun und hob seine Hand . „Jo", grinste er: „Hier ist doch sicher noch frei oder?"

Sie nickte widerwillig:" Ja ist es."

„Dann ist ja gut.", ein anderer Junge war jetzt im Türrahmen erschienen, auch er hatte schwarze Haare, nur das seine kürzer und verstrubbelter waren, als die des Ersten, außerdem saß eine schiefe Brille auf seiner Nase. Beide waren relativ groß, vielleicht so um die 1,75 - 1,80 m. Hinter ihm bemerkte die Hexe noch einen Jungen, etwas kleiner als die anderen mit mausbraunen Haaren, etwas dicklich . „Krone" und „Wurmschwanz" setzten sich zu ihrem Freund auf die Bank und grüßten sie. Das Mädchen grüßte höflich zurück und atmete erleichtert aus, ihre erste Konversation hatte sie schon mal nicht ruiniert - Hurra. Leider hatte sie sich zu früh gefreut denn der mit der Brille sprach sie an:" Hey, unser Freund Remus kommt später noch. Kannst du dann bitte Platz machen ?" Wenigstens einer von ihnen war höflich. Wieder nickte sie: „ Ja klar."

Der Junge lächelte jetzt :" Danke schön. Ich bin James. Ich hab dich hier noch nie gesehen, in welchem Haus bist du?"

„Äh... das weiß ich leider noch nicht. Ich wechsle nach Hogwarts, deswegen bin ich noch in keinem Haus.", erklärte sie. Der andere Schwarzhaarige mischte sich jetzt mit in das Gespräch:" Wo warst du dann davor?" Ihr fiel auf das der kleine Braunhaarige noch gar nichts gesagt hatte.

„Der ist wahrscheinlich auch einfach nervös.", überlegte sie und antwortete dann dem Schwarzhaarigen:" Ich war in Windburg.."

Stille

„Das ist in Deutschland..." Die Mienen der Jungen hellten sich auf, während sie seufzte. Es gab zwar einige Zauberschulen, aber wenigstens die aus Europa sollte man kennen,wenn man schon dort lebte. Der Braunhaarige, sie nahm an er sei Wurmschwanz, beteiligte sich jetzt auch am Gespräch.

„ Wieso hast du gewechselt?", wollte er wissen. Gleichzeitig fragte der Schwarzhaarige:" Wie war es da so?"

Das Mädchen entschied sich zuerst Wurmschwanz Frage , das war wirklich kein netter Spitzname, zu beantworten. „Mein Onkel wollte, dass ich nach Hogwarts komme. Er lebt in der Nähe." Das stimmte ja sogar so ungefähr.

„... und zu Windburg: Die Schule ist in einem Schloss, ähnlich wie Hogwarts, bei den Alpen irgendwo. Es ist eigentlich ganz in Ordnung, nur das es keine Eulenpost gibt, weil die schon öfters von Adlern erwischt wurden."

„Hast du schon welche gesehen? Also Adler", hakte James nach.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf:" Nein, vor uns haben die zu viel Angst. Zu viel Lärm, weißt du."

James lies sich enttäuscht zurück in den Sitz fallen:" Achso.." Es kamen keine weiteren Fragen und sie selbst sagte auch nichts mehr, womit das Gespräch beendet war.

Die Hexe konnte nicht umhin erleichtert zu sein. Sie hatte eine normale Konversation geführt und die Drei vor ihr schienen dazu noch die Art von beliebten Schülern zu sein. Außerdem hatte ihr die Konversation Spaß gemacht und sie war irgendwie entäuscht, dass sie nicht weiter redeten. Die Jungs redeten jetzt untereinander, tauschten Geschichten über den Sommer aus. Ob sie das nächstes Jahr auch machen würde? Ne gute Idee wäre es nicht, aber wünschen tät sie es sich trotzdem.

Die männlichen Wesen im Raum waren beschäftigt und beachteten sie nicht, also nutze sie die Gelegenheit um sie genauer über ihren Buchrand zu mustern. Ganz rechts, neben der Tür saß der Braunhaarige, Wurmschwanz, er war noch vorne gelehnt und hatte die Hände auf die Bank neben sich gestützt. Sein Gesicht war etwas rundlich und er war kleiner als die anderen beiden, aber größer als sie. Sie schätzte ihn auf 1,70m. Er war nichts so attraktiv wie die anderen beiden, gehörte aber eindeutig zu der Gruppe.

Ihr Blick wanderte weiter zu seinem Sitznachbarn, James. Er wirkte wie der typische beliebte Junge: Seine Haare waren auf stylische Weise zerzaust, er strahlte Selbstbewusstsein aus und er war wirklich attraktiv. Sein Gesicht war etwas voller als das des noch unbekannten Jungen und hatte eine leicht rechteckigen Form. Seine Augen hatten ein warmes Braun, dass etwas heller zu werden schien wenn er mit seinen Freunden sprach. Sie entschied sich ihn vorerst als typischen Extrovertierten zu sehen, wahrscheinlich hatte er auch Wurmschwanz adoptiert und in die Gruppe gebracht.

Ansonsten gab es hier eigentlich nichts mehr und sie wendete sich zu der letzten Person, der namenlosen Person. Wie sie vorhin bereits bemerkt hatte, hatte er prominente Wangenknochen und ein schulterlange Haare, die er eindeutig gut pflegte. Das hatte er mit James gemeinsam, auch er war eindeutig einer der beliebteren Schüler. Sie hätte ihn als Badboy eingestuft, was aber auch an der Augenfarbe liegen konnte. Während James Augen einen warmen Braunton besaßen, hatte der Namenlose graue Augen, die ihn ziemlich stolz und auch irgendwie kälter wirken liesen. (Die Kälte Wirkung der Augen wurde jedoch durch sein Benehmen komplett überschattet) Sie war sich nicht zu hundert Prozent sicher warum, aber irgendwie erinnerte er sie an einen Pfau.Vielleicht lag es an seiner Ausstrahlung ? Naja, war ja auch egal.

Ihre Augen gingen wieder zu den anderen und sie überlegte woran sie sie erinnerten. Dieses Mal war sie nicht so kreativ, woran sie teilweise den Spitznamen die Schuld gab. Da konnte man ja nur voreingenommen sein. So wurde Wurmschwanz für sie zur Ratte, die Tiere waren, wenn gut gepflegt, echt süß und der Schwarzhaarige zur Vogelscheuche.

Zufrieden mit ihrer Inspektion wandte sie sich jetzt wieder ihrem Buch zu und blieb dabei, bis die Tür sich wieder öffnete und ein vierter Junge den Kopf reinstreckte. "Oh Remus , da bist du ja endlich. Evans ist nicht zufällig hier ?" fragte James hoffnungsvoll. Der Junge, James hatte in Remus genannt, verneinte mit einem Kopfschütteln und wandte sich zu dem Mädchen:" Kann ich mich da hin setzten?" Er deutete auf die Bank neben sie.

„Ja klar", sagte sie und beeilte sich ihre Tasche zu sich auf ihren Schoß zu ziehen. Er setzte sich auf den frei gewordenen Platz, seine Tasche platzierte er zwischen ihnen. Dass machte ihn gleich viel sympathischer, den durch die Tasche war ihr eigener Raum gesichert. Er drehte sich zu ihr:" Danke schön, ich heiße Remus und du?"

Sie riss ihre Augen von den Narben die sein bleiches Gesicht zierten( das war unhöflich und er hatte es bestimmt schon gemerkt) und stellte sich ebenfalls vor:" Emily White, schön dich kennen zulernen."

Er lächelte und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf seine Freunde auf der anderen Bank:" Ich nehme an sie haben sich noch nicht vorgestellt?"

Sie wollte etwas erwiedern doch besagte Jungs unterbrachen sie:" Ey, Remus was hälst du eigentlich von uns?! Natürlich haben wir uns vorgestellt." Das war der schwarzhaarige Unbekannte, er deutete auf sich, dann James und als letztes auf Wurmschwanz: „Sirius Black, James Potter und Peter Petigrew." , stellte er sie vor.

Remus zog eine Augenbraue hoch:" Ich glaube ich hab gefragt ob ihr euch bereits vorgestellt hattet, nicht ob ihr es noch tut..."

Doch Sirius winkte ab:" Ach... das sind doch Kleinigkeit." und grinste. Emily kicherte, während Remus mit den Augen rollte.

 

James mischte sich jetzt in das Gespräch ein:" Der Trolly kommt, wollt ihr was?" "Trolly?" Emily folgte James Blick, der die Tür auf geschoben hatte und auf den Gang, um den besagten Trolly und eine ältere Hexe hatte sich eine Traube Schüler gebildet

. Emily lies sich zurück auf ihren Platz fallen:" Was verkauft sie?"

Peter war der erste der antwortete:" Süßigkeiten, alle möglichen. Sind sogar relativ billig."

"Also, wollt ihr was? Ich kann das Zeug holen und ihr gebt mir dann später einfach das Geld.", meinte James.

Die anderen nickten und gaben ihre Bestellungen auf, doch Emily winkte ab:" Ich hab kein Geld..."

"Oh... du kannst es mir auch erst in Hogwarts geben wenn dein Geldbeutel im Geldbeutel ist"

Doch die Hexe schüttelte erneut den Kopf:" Ich spar mir den Hunger für das Festmal auf, wollte das schon immer mal in der großen Halle probieren."

„Das dauert aber noch ein bisschen...", sagte Sirius. Er wollte noch etwas sagen, doch aus irgendeinem Grund, lies er es sein. James verschwand währenddessen im Gang und kam mit Händen voller Süßigkeiten zurück. Er lies sie auf die Bank neben Remus fallen, der sich überraschend gierig auf die Schokolade stürzte. Dieses Mal zog Emily eine Augenbraue hoch. Remus der den Blick auffing, grinste verlegen:" Ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass es gegen meinen inneren Schweinehund hilft."

Das Mädchen schaute verwirrt, doch fragte nicht weiter nach, da die anderen ihn verstanden und lachten. War wahrscheinlich einfach ein Insider. Sirius warf ihr eine Kürbispastete zu, die sie eigentlich zurück geben wollte, doch ihr innerer Schweinehund wurde durch Süßigkeiten eher angefeuert im Gegensatz zu Remus, also nahm sie Pastete an und verschlang sie genüsslich. Peter hatte ihr schüchtern noch zwei Schokofrösche hingehalten die sie dankbar angenommen hatte, auch wenn Sirius sich später die Karten klaute.


	2. Der sprechende Hut und noch mehr hübsche Menschen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily kommt nach Hogwarts

Emily hüpfte aus dem Zug, ihre Tasche um den Torso geschlungen. Sie stolperte nach vorne in dem Versuch ihr Gleichgewicht wiederherzustellen, was ihr sogar gelang. Sie grinste stolz und lies ihre Arme wieder fallen, die davor wild durch die Luft gerudert hatten. Sie schaute sich nach Sirius, James, Peter und Remus um, doch sie hatte die vier im Gedränge bei den Ausgängen verloren.   
Die Menge hinter ihr drängte weiter, um ebenfalls den Wagon zu verlassen. Eilig tat sie einen Schritt zur Seite, doch ihr Fuß verfing sich in ihrem etwas zu langem Umhang. Der Umhang zog sie abrupt nach vorne und sie flog der Länge nach hin.

Während ein paar Schüler kicherten und auf sie zeigten, setzte sie sich auf und rieb sich das Knie. Natürlich musste sie sich gleich wieder blamieren. Sie blinzelte schnell, um die Tränen zurück zu halten, welche angesichts des brennenden Schmerzes ihr in die Augen gefahren waren.  
Eine Hand streckte sich in ihr leicht verschwommenes Blickfeld. Emily schaute auf, vor ihr stand ein Mädchen mit langen, roten Haaren und einem weichen Gesicht.   
„Hast du dir weh getan?" fragte das Mädchen sie. Emily kannte sie, wusste aber nicht woher. Vielleicht hatte sie sie mal in der Winkelgasse gesehen oder bei den regelmäßigen Checkups im Ministerium? Sie schaute wieder hoch in das Gesicht des Mädchen welches ihr immer noch geduldig die Hand hinhielt.   
„Ähh... ja mir geht's gut.", beeilte sie sich zu sagen und verbannte das Gefühl der Nostalgie fürs erste wieder zurück in die Ecken ihres Bewusstsein. Sie griff nach der Hand und lies sich von dem Mädchen hochziehen.   
„Kann es sein das wir uns von irgendwo her kennen?" fragte sie dann doch und fügte dann noch schnell hinzu :" Ich heiße übrigens Emily"

Das Mädchen setzte zu einer Antwort an doch eine anderer Stimme übertönte ihre:" Evans! Wie waren deine Sommerferien?" 

Das Gesicht des Mädchens verzog sich genervt.  
„Hallo James..", seufzt sie.   
Der Zauberer war gerade auf das Gleis gesprungen und lief nun zu ihnen, seine Freunde hinter ihm.   
„Seit wann ist der denn so enthusiastisch? Und was ist mit seinen Haaren passiert?" Seine Frisur die davor schon stark zerzaust war ähnelte jetzt einem Bündel schwarzem Stroh, welches einfach irgendwie auf seinen Kopf festgebunden worden war. Hinter ihm stiegen die anderen Jungen die sie im Abteil kennen gelernt hatte und gruppierten sich resigniert hinter ihm. Remus, der Emily erkannt hatte, kam besorgt hinter James hervor : „Hey alles in Ordnung?"  
Sie blinzelte erneut bevor sie antwortete: „ Ähh... ja klar, passiert öfters.."  
Sie grinste kurz verlegen, während das Mädchen, Evans, sich zu Remus wandte: Hi Remus, wie waren deine Sommerferien?" 

„Hallo Lily. Meine Ferien waren eigentlich ganz in Ordnung, haben halt nichts großes gemacht, ihr?"   
James mischte sich in das Gespräch ein:" Evans wie ich sehe hast du bereits unsere kleine Emily kennengelernt. Sie hat hier her gewechselt, wird aber auf jeden Fall nach Gryffindor kommen, nicht?" Er hatte seinen Arm auf ihre Schulter gestützt.   
Evans schaute zu ihm hoch: „ Danke und das hätte sie mir jetzt nicht selbst sagen können ?" 

Die scheint ihn nicht wirklich zu mögen, dachte Emily sich.   
James war zwar anstrengend und schien ein Fan von Körpernähe zu sein aber er war nett und sie war froh gleich jemand getroffen zu haben mit dem sie sich unterhalten konnte.   
Evans wandte sich wieder zu ihr:„ Ich bin Lily Evans und du bist dann Emily White oder?"   
Emily nickte verwirrt. „Woher weißt du das ?", fragte sie.   
„Ich bin Vertrauensschülerin und McGonagall hat mich beauftragt dich zu ihr zu bringen, schön dich kennenzulernen."   
Emily lächelte: „ Ebenfalls nett dich kennenzulernen."

Sie klopfte sich die Oberschenkel und Knie ab. Dabei entfuhr ihr ein zischender Laut als ihre Finger die zerfetzte Haut an ihrem Knie berührte, sie hob die Hand und sah dass Blut an ihren Fingern klebte.   
„Autsch", entwich es ihr leise, was Lily auf das Blut an ihren Händen aufmerksam machte.   
„Du bist verletzt.", stellte sie fest:„ Wie schlimm ist es?"   
Emily schüttelte beschwichtigend die Hände :"Alles gut"  
Sie legte eine Hand auf die Aufschürfung und unterdrückte ein erneutes Zischen als die Wunde bei dem Kontakt anfing zu brennen, dann murmelte sie leise die Worte des Zauberspruchs und spürte wie sich eine kühlende Barriere über die kaputte Haut legte. Es war nur eine oberflächliche Verletzung, also sollte das eigentlich reichen. Sie richtete sich wieder auf.   
„Gehen wir?, fragte sie Lily. Diese schaute noch kurz auf das Knie, etwas verwirrt, schüttelte dann aber leicht den Kopf und traf Emily's Blick: „Ja gerne, meine Freundinnen warten bereits."   
Emily folgte ihrer Hand die auf eine der Kutschen am Ende vom Gleis zeigte.

Lily führte sie vorbei an den ersten drei Kutschen, wobei sie im Gegensatz zu Emily nicht versuchte die Thestrale zu umgehen. Stattdessen warf sie Emily eine verwirrten Blick zu als diese zur Seite trat um einem der Tiere auszuweichen. Emily lächelte sie nur entschuldigend an und wich einen Schritt zurück um Lily mehr Platz zu geben- sie selbst möchte es schließlich auch nicht wenn andere Menschen in ihren „Meinbereich" traten, besonders wenn sie diese noch nicht lange kannte. 

Sie kamen vor der vierten Kutsche in der Reihe stehen. Lily spähte ohne Probleme durch das Fenster und öffnete dann die Tür.  
„Sorry das ich erst jetzt komme."   
Emily spähte an dem Rotschopf vorbei in das Innere der Kutsche als die Hexe weitersprach:" Macht mal Platz, ich hab noch jemanden mitgebracht."   
Sie machte eine wegscheuchende Handbewegung und betrat die Kutsche. Emily folgte ihr und nahm neben Lily Platz bevor sie sich umschaute. Gegenüber von ihr saßen drei Mädchen, welche sie neugierig musterten.   
„Yay, Menschen.", dachte sie und lächelte.

Als die Schule endlich in ihr Blickfeld kam, keuchte Emily auf. Das Schloss waren atemberaubend und die vielen Fenster glitzerten in der Dunkelheit, was dem ganzem eine einladende Stimmung gab. Diese Stimmung des Schlosses wurde allerdings durch das Wetter auch gleich wieder gestört. Inzwischen hatte es angefangen zu nieseln und ein kalter Wind wehte über das Gelände. Die kalten Regentropfen stachen kalt auf ihrer Haut und ließen eine Gänsehaut über ihre Gliedmaßen jagen. Nur allzu gern folgte sie den anderen Mädchen ins Schloss. Die beschwerten sich laut über den Wind, welcher ständig ihre Röcke erfasste.  
Vor dem Eingangstor wurden Lily und Emily von einer Hexe mit straffen Dutt und strengem Gesicht aufgehalten.  
„Ah Miss Evans es ist schön Sie wieder zusehen"  
Siee musterte Lily kurz als diese die Begrüßung erwiderte, wandte sich dann der kleineren Blondine zu :"Ich nehme an Sie sind Miss White?"   
Emily nickte:" Ja, das bin ich. Es freut mich Sie zu treffen Professor..."   
"Mein Name ist Minerva McGonagall und ich freue mich ebenfalls Sie hier in Hogwarts empfangen zu können."   
McGonagall, der Name war dem Mädchen bekannt. Sie war die Verwandlungslehrerin und die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor. Seit ihrer Kindheit hatte sie ständig Erzählungen über die Lehrer von Hogwarts zu hören bekommen und so viel es ihr nicht schwer sich diese grundsätzlichen Informationen in das Gedächtnis zu rufen.   
„Ich werde Sie nun zu den Erstklässlern bringen, folgen Sie mir bitte "   
Mit einer Handbewegung drehte sie sich um und ging davon.  
"Bis später."  
Emily drehte sich noch einmal zu den anderen Mädchen um. Lily's Präsenz wirkte unerwartet beruhigend auf sie und sie wollte sich nicht von diesem Schutz lösen, doch die Schritte der Lehrerin waren schon kaum noch zu hören. Doch etwas froh der Kälte zu entkommen folgte sie der Lehrerin durch das Portal in das Schloss.

Als sie durch die Tür trat hörte sie das Wispern von vielen Stimmen. Diese verstummten jedoch sofort als McGonagall sich räusperte:" Bitte stellen Sie sich in einer Zweierreihe auf. Ich werde sie jetzt in die große Halle führen wo sie in ihre Häuser eingeteilt werden."   
Emily, die nicht wirklich wusste was sie machen sollte, reihte sich einfach mal mit ein. Selten hatte sie sich so fehl am Platz gefühlt. Ihre Augen schweiften über die Köpfe der Kinder um sie herum, neben ihr stand ein blondes Mädchen mit großen, rehbraunen Augen, welche sie gerade erstaunt anschauten.   
"Du bist ganz schön groß für eine Erstklässlerin " meinte sie schließlich als sich ihre Blicke kreuzten   
Emily lächelte. Mit Kindern konnte sie umgehen, vor allem wenn diese Kinder so süß ich waren wie das Mädchen vor ihr   
„Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran das ich eine Fünftklässlerin bin.", erklärte sie.  
„Für eine Fünftklässlern bist du aber klein oder?"  
Emily schaute frustriert, warum mussten sich alle immer über ihr jugendliches Aussehen äußern? Sie sagte Menschen auch nicht ins Gesicht wenn sie eine besonders krumme Nase hatten. Also es sei denn sie mochte die Person nicht.  
Das Mädchen störte das Fehlen einer verbalen Antwort anscheinend aber nicht denn sie kicherte und fragte weiter:" Wie heißt du? Ich bin Anna Morgenstern, das ist deutsch."    
„Das ist ein schöner Name. Ich heiße Emily.", stellte Emily sich vor.   
„Und ich weiß das das Deutsch ist.", ging sie auf die Aussage von davor ein, doch bevor sie noch weiter sprechen konnte wurden sie von Professor McGonagall unterbrochen die sich räusperte und ihnen einen strengen Block zuwarf.  
Anna und Emily verstummten sofort jetzt wo ihnen auffiel das die anderen Kinder sie ungeduldig beobachten. Emily kicherte leise als sie erneut Annas Blick auffing, blieb ansonsten aber leise.  
Professor McGonagall nickte zufrieden und öffnete die großen Flügeltüren, die auf schwangen und den Blick in einen großen Saal freigaben. In der Mitte vorne sah sie einen langem Tisch an dem die Lehrer saßen, in der Mitte der Schulleiter auf seinem Gesicht ein verschmitztes Lächeln. Emily wandte ihr Gesicht nach oben zu den in der Luft schwebenden Kerzen und an ihnen vorbei zu der verzauberten Decke.   
Die Halle wurde ihr zwar in der Kutsche bereits  beschrieben aber es mit eigenen Augen zu sehen war doch nochmal was anderes. Kurz wunderte sie sich wieso kein Wachs von den Kerzen tropfte aber ihre Nervosität schluckte den Gedanken als sie nach vorne schaute. Der Zug der Erstklässler war inzwischen zum Stehen gekommen. Auf einem Schemel vor der Menge ruhte ein alter Hut mit breiter Krempe. Der sprechende Hut schoss es ihr ihr durch den Kopf. Er würde sie alle in ihre Häuser einteilen. Es herrschte eine kurze Stille bevor der Hut anfing zu singen.   
Sie kannte bereits einige seiner Lieder und auch dieses schien sich kaum von den anderen zu unterscheiden, was ihr mit einem kurzen Blick durch die Halle bestätigt wurde. Dafür war seine tiefe Stimme angenehm und beruhigte ihre Nerven. 

Diese wurden jedoch gleich wieder aktiv als das erste Kind aufgerufen wurde, ein Junge namens Alltron Sebastian. Er war ein Gryffindor, das Mädchen nach ihm eine Hufflepuff. Emilys Augen wanderten wieder hoch zur Decke, sie traute sich nicht nach den Mädchen aus der Kutsche zu suchen, doch leider waren keine Sterne zusehen. Stattdessen starrte sie dumpf weiter auf die Wolkendecke die den Himmel vor ihr versteckte.   
Erst als Annas Name aufgerufen wurde, konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf die Geschehnisse vor ihr.Sie schaute die Blondine an. Diese wirkte verdammt nervös und knapperte auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.  
„Jetzt geh schon los !!"  
Sie gab ihr einen Schups nach vorne und die jüngere Hexe stolperte Stufen zum Schemel hoch.  
McGonagall setzte Anna den Hut auf und Stille breitete sich aus, bis der Hut seinen Mund öffnete : „Slytherin!!!"  
Der Tisch ganz links brach in Applaus aus, während der ganz rechte anfing zu buhen, war es wirklich notwendig eine elfjährige auszubuhen?   
Anna gab den Hut wieder der Professorin und setzte sich schnell zu ihrem neuen Haus froh die Zeremonie endlich hinter sich zu haben, allerdings nicht ohne Emily davor einen Blick zu zuwerfen. Emily lächelte ihr zu und wünschte sich sie könnte ebenfalls bereits zugeordnet sein. Ihr Nachname beging mit einem W, es würde also noch dauern bis sie aufgerufen werden würde. Sie seufzte und wechselte ihr Standbein von rechts auf links um das rechte Bein etwas zu entlasten.  
Die nächste Person wurde aufgerufen. Ein Huffelpuff, noch eine, dann ein Gryffindor, als nächstes zwei Ravenclaws und noch drei Slytherin und ein Huffelpuff.  
Emily fing wieder an die Decke zu beobachten, um sich von ihren schmerzenden Beinen abzulenken. Wieso konnte man hier keine Stühle platzieren. Auch wenn es etwas wenig Platz gab, würden die Lehrer doch bestimmt eine magische Lösung finden. Auch für die anderen Schüler musste das doch langweilig sein. Mit einem Blick an die Tische wurde ihr das auch bestätigt.  
"-the Emily ! "  
Sie schaute auf.  
"Miss White Emily !!"  
"Shit !", entfuhr es ihr als sie schnell die Stufen hoch kletterte. Zum wiederholten Male verhedderte sie sich in ihrem Umhang und stolperte, fiel aber glücklicherweise nicht hin und setzte sich vielleicht etwas zu schwungvoll auf den Schemel.   
McGonagall trat zu ihr und setzte ihr den Hut auf. Er war ihr zu groß und rutschte nach unten über ihr Augen. Ihre Haare, die jetzt vom Hut in ihr Gesicht gedrückt wurden, kitzelten sie in der Nase und sie musste ein Niesen unterdrücken.  
„Ah da bist du ja...", begrüßte der Hut sie: „ Albus hat mich schon vorgewarnt das du kommst."   
„ Hallo" Das der Hut so tat als wären sie alte Bekannte nervte sie, aber höflich sein war etwas was sie doch gelernt hatte, vor allem im Umgang mit irgendwelchen Ministeriumsleuten auch wenn sie ganz sicher nicht nach deren Pfeife tanzen würde, allein schon aus Prinzip.  
Falls der Hut wirklich alle Gedanken hören konnte ignorierte er sie ," also wo stecken wir dich rein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo !!!  
> Ja, ich lebe auch noch ...   
> Tut mir leid falls das hier scheiße ist, mit   
> der Zeichensetzung will ich garnicht anfangen.  
> Ich weiß ich hab mir etwas Zeit mit dem updaten gelassen, aber dafür werden ich bald noch ein neues Kapitel veröffentlichen   
> Also Bb das Igelchen

**Author's Note:**

> Geschafft , erstes Kapitel !!  
> Wie findet ihr die Geschichte bis jetzt ? Gut ? Schlecht ?  
> Waren die Rumtreiber glaubhaft ?
> 
> Mir gehören hier nur Emily und ihre Geschichte, sowie ein paar extra Charaktere.
> 
> Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen,
> 
> Bye Bye !


End file.
